unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
El Dorado
El Dorado, also known as The Golden Man, is a large golden sarcophagus weighing over 20 arrobas (500 pounds). History Pre-''Drake's Fortune'' El Dorado was a great treasure, hidden in a remote Amazon temple. It was found by the Spanish approximately 400 years before the events of Drake's Fortune. They moved it to an uncharted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, on a ship named the Esperanza, and built a large colony around it. They hid the treasure in an extremely elaborate labyrinth beneath the island. It was later moved into a network of catacombs underneath the island's monastery by the Nazi Germans at some point during the early to mid-twentieth century. ''Drake's Fortune'' Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan tracked down its location, along with Atoq Navarro and Gabriel Roman. Upon opening the sarcophagus, Roman was infected with an airborne virus that caused him to become feral. He was shot dead by Navarro, who airlifted the sarcophagus to his boat, intending to sell the virus inside as a biological weapon to the black market. After a brief fight, Nathan Drake managed to subdue Navarro and dispose of the treasure by pushing it into the deep waters. Virus The mummified body inside the sarcophagus carries an extremely detrimental, ancient and unidentified virus, which is dispersed through the air. It immediately affects victims, causing them to become extremely violent. As the virus is extremely rare, nobody who encounters it has any innate or acquired immunity to it. Its effects become progressively worse over time, and can be seen affecting both Gabriel Roman, and a Nazi German soldier in a brief piece of film footage that Nate viewed in the submarine bunker. The Spanish colonists were similarly infected, and through centuries of inbreeding, evolved into mutant creatures that became known as the Descendants.http://www.joystiq.com/2009/02/04/evan-wells-interview-page-3/ ''A Thief's End'' Singleplayer El Dorado was mentioned by Nathan Drake as he told his story about discovering El Dorado. Cassie asked if it is the city of gold, but Nate replied the city is a legend but turns out to be a cursed statue. Cassie asked seriously, and Nate said yes and then tells her he will get it back on topic later, as Nate tells his story about more of his exploits. Multiplayer The sarcophagus appears as a usable item, unlocked by default. When thrown, the sarcophagus spawns from the point of landing and starts shooting low-damage, homing specters/demons to the members of the opposing team. These specters/demons can travel through walls. Tips *The Wrath of El Dorado is a great weapon to use to protect objectives and areas. It's also handy to create choke points. **The mystical is great on Plunder and Command, as the enemy has to go to certain areas. *The Wrath of El Dorado is the most expensive mystical to purchase so use it wisely! **Having the Cash Drip booster equipped will help to purchase the mystical more quickly. Trivia *It is a popular misconception that the statue carries a "curse." Naughty Dog co-president Evan Wells addressed the issue by saying, "There are mystical elements to the world that don't necessarily have a supernatural explanation...the idea was that there was this virus trapped inside that sarcophagus...and it has some really nasty effects." *The idol in Plunder (''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' multiplayer gamemode) resembles a miniature El Dorado. *In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, there are signs seen in Nepal that say "Hotel El Dorado." *In the beginning of Drake's Fortune, Nate and Sully first thought that El Dorado was a "lost city of gold." *In the game ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'', Nate's Level 3 Special releases El Dorado's virus, triggering an effect where his enemies turn into Descendants, making them slow, easy targets, as they are picked off by Nate with one shot. Gallery Drake's Fortune Curse of El Dorado.jpg|The body of El Dorado. ''A Thief's End'' multiplayer Models TheVideoGameGallery 26686 2500x1353.jpg TheVideoGameGallery 26685 2800x1154.jpg Stills El Dorado screenshot.png References Category:Artifacts Category:Items